Prototypes of an improved form of fiber-optic magnifier will be produced for use as low vision aids. These will be based on the use of fiber optic tapers having a magnification in the range of 2 to 4x and a field of coverage of the object space (such as a printed page) of up to 25 mm in diameter. The research will include the study of the salient optical and physical parameters to obtain cost-effective, useful-magnifiers. At present, the cost of fiber optic tapers of the size required for useful low vision magnifiers is typically over $1,000. This study will be directed to developing the taper specifications, design and manufacturing methods to produce tapers of useful size and performance for a cost of less than $200 in Phase I. The target for the final product is to reduce the cost to $50. The Phase I research will include the design and prototype of various fiber optic magnifiers, the verification of manufacturing methods and an analysis of the performance cost trade-offs. Phase II will produce a series of tapered fiber optic reading magnifiers, and test their performance acceptance with low-vision patients.